A paving machine (e.g., a paver) is used in combination with a screed to lay a paved surface, also referred to as a mat or paving mat, such as asphalt. A paving machine may periodically stop movement during a paving operation, for example while additional paving material is added into the machine's hopper.
When the paving machine stops on an inclined surface (e.g., a steep grade), a braking mechanism is engaged to prevent the machine from moving, e.g., rolling backwards. However, when the braking mechanism is disengaged, conventional paving machines may experience rollback which can introduce defects into the paving mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,206,682 issued to Bodin, et. al. on Apr. 17, 2007, discloses a method and arrangement for facilitating hill-starting of a stationary motor vehicle.